1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lubricants and more particularly, to an adhesive grease composition which has stable lubricity over a wide temperature range.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art, adhesive greases have wide utility in various fields of automobiles, aircrafts, heating furnace conveyors, blowers or fans, household appliances, office machines, precision machines, instruments and the like. These adhesive greases are required to stabilize keep the lubricity under severe conditions of low to high temperatures.
Typical known adhesive greases used for these purposes include, for example, polybutene adhesive greases having good lubricity. The polybutene adhesive greases may be those in which polybutene is added to ordinary greases so as to impart adhesiveness thereto, and those in which polybutene is provided as a base oil to which a thickening agent or material is added thereby forming a greasy material. Although these polybutene adhesive greases have good lubricity, a disadvantage is involved in that the temperature-torque characteristic (hereinafter referred to simply as temperature characteristic) is poor.
On the other hand, silicone adhesive greases are known and described, for example, in Japanese Patent Publication Nos. 53-776 and 60-45240. These silicone adhesive greases have a good temperature characteristic, but the lubricity is very poor.
Other known adhesive greases are those comprised of polybutene and silicones as described, for example, in Japanese Patent Publication No. 56-16195. However, this type of adhesive grease has poorer lubricity than polybutene adhesive greases.